


Golden

by Dzuljeta



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Discoveries, Episode Fix-It: s02e13 Doomsday, F/M, Female Friendship, First Meetings, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff, Friendship, Love Confessions, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Episode: 2006 Xmas The Runaway Bride, Romance, Saving, Secrets, Telepathy, Time Lady Rose, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-05-15 17:33:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14794871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dzuljeta/pseuds/Dzuljeta
Summary: Donna accepts the Doctor's invitation to travel with him the first time, only ascribing his unusual behaviour to what might be a part of his quirky personality. Then, once they're aboard, the Spaceman forgets she's there.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> BBC owns everything.

**Golden**

**1.**

The Doctor has begun ignoring Donna Noble's presence almost as soon as he has welcomed her aboard.

Having waved the redhead off, after having given her the directions of where the wardrobe room is located, the Doctor broke into a run.

 

Having seen the undeniable mixture of panic, anxiety and distress on his face, Donna thought better than to follow the Spaceman's orders right away.

The Doctor wasn't paying any attention to his surroundings, not noticing the fiery human was also there, whispering desperately. “Rassilon, old girl. Wherever have you placed the room we have secured Rose in?”

Donna stopped him, furious. Whatever mess has she just got herself into? She has been ready for some of it, of course, but-

“Oi! Secured?! _Secured_? Who the bloody hell do you think you are, to _secure_ people? Is this what you plan to do with me?!”

The Time Lord exhaled, frustrated. “I need to protect her! To make sure she’s safe! And I still don’t know _where_ my Rose is!”

Donna gulped, trying to calm herself down. It seemed the Spaceman could be just as wild as she was when defending or worrying about someone dear to him. “I’m sorry. Have you ever thought there may be a reason why the TARDIS is keeping her location a secret from you?”

The Doctor exhaled, only barely registering her words. “I don't know what you're still doing here, Donna.”

The emotion in his voice was suddenly mirroring hers. “Haven't I told you-”

“I am not leaving until you tell me exactly what's happening. You look as if you've just seen a corpse!”

“I am afraid of seeing one,” the Doctor breathed. “If she... If Rose-”

Donna pulled him into a hug. “I don't know what you're talking about, but I feel you are in need of some support.”

The Doctor understood he has been drawn into Donna's _bridal_ adventure way too much, trying to get his mind away from the situation he has left his companion in, while one Donna Noble and her hysterics have kept him on edge all the while. “I have been away for too long, my darling might be at the brink of dying this very second, and the bloody ship has hidden my Rose away from me!”

The redhead blinked at him. The Spaceman was either having a severe panic attack and imagining things, or-

“Don't you think there must be a reason for the TARDIS to have done that?” She has tried again.

“You don't understand! My Rose, she has _barely_ escaped being locked up inside a parallel universe, and I have left her alone! The TARDIS has promised to take care of her. I agreed, because I know she loves my Rose and is familiar with all sorts of technologies I have connected her to, before-”

Donna was freaking out. “I don't understand a thing you're saying!”

“The TARDIS-”

“Your ship has moved the room in which _your Rose_ is and I think you're only being paranoid,” she was uncertain about his mental stability all of a sudden.

“Maybe I should just cancel my agreement to travel with you,” she muttered. All sorts of ramblings about a parallel universe, about connecting someone to-

“Don't even say it,” the Doctor asked her. “I need someone to… to help me cope, in case-” He gulped, not understanding why has the TARDIS been refusing to show them into the infirmary, or wherever Rose has been at.

Then, it has hit him. “Maybe the old girl thinks you're not ready to see the sight waiting for us? Are you afraid of blood, for example?”

“No!”

“Strange,” he shrugged, feeling his body was being teleported… Somewhere.

He sent Donna an apologetic glance, believing her presence was not wanted… Until he realised that she, too, was thrown right in front of the door to some room. “Hello again. Shall we go see?”

Donna nodded, taking his hand, just in case.

* * *

 

Having entered, she backed away at once, noticing the subject of his affection right away. The monitors showing the rate of Rose’s heartbeat and breathing - that much, she _could_ understand. All the other things - not so much.

“I’m so sorry,” Donna breathed. “I didn't know you were in such a relationship.”

_What?_

Having seen some of the data the redhead was not supposed to understand - knowing the TARDIS, she was fond of using Gallifreyan whenever possible - the Doctor sighed, relieved. Rose was going to live.

Donna was watching the data on the screens curiously. Having had to look after some relatives in the past, she has had a good understanding of what the numbers meant.

“From what I can see, something is not quite right,” she muttered.

“What do you mean?” The Doctor feigned ignorance.

"Her heart rate and blood pressure don’t look normal to me! That’s not how the human body works!”

“I’m sure the TARDIS is doing the best she can,” the Doctor assured her.

“She might,” Donna agreed, dubious. “But why aren’t _you_ doing anything? Rose _is_ your girlfriend, is she not?”

The Time Lord exhaled. “Yes.”

“So?”

“You don’t understand, do you? Having someone’s life depending completely on the things you do?”

“Which makes you safe, as, if anything goes wrong, you have the TARDIS to blame?” Donna rolled her eyes at him.

The Doctor shook his head at her. “If anything, _anything_ happens to her, I am going to blame myself for not being there for her twenty-four hours a day. For I know I should have!” The Time Lord was growing hysterical.

“I see. But I think you should look at the data shown on the monitors more closely, in the first place!!”

The Gallifreyan sighed. “First, we should both lower our voices. Second, you needn’t forget I am not a human, which is why the numbers and diagrams shown here maybe shouldn’t be read and understood as you Earthlings are used to,” he muttered.

“Oh, really?” Donna glared at both him and the monitors, not believing his silly explanation. “Can _Rose_ decipher this _alien_ data as well as you do?”

The Doctor blinked at her. “Are you implying what I think you’re implying?”

“I am not implying anything!”

“No?” The Time Lord was hoping Donna Noble was not going to get obsessed with finding out what the writings meant. He did not need for her to understand the two bits of data she _could_ read have been showing the actual heart rate of Rose… Rose as a Time Lady.


	2. Chapter 2

**Previously...**

_The Time Lord was hoping Donna Noble was not going to get obsessed with finding out what the writings meant. He did not need for her to understand the two bits of data she could read have been showing the actual heart rate of Rose… Rose as a Time Lady._

* * *

 

 

**Golden**

**2.**

 

Donna, if a bit unexpectedly, was actually reasonable enough to not cause a fuss in front of the Spaceman's love interest, understanding quietude was what was expected of her in this environment. A couple of threatening looks from the Doctor have worked like a charm.

“Doctor,” the woman began quietly, unable to keep silent for much longer. The Spaceman was looking almost dazed, his eyes never leaving Rose.

“Hm?”

Donna was feeling as if she was invading something sacred and private between them on purpose. She was already hating herself for flooding him with all the questions the fiery human felt needed to be asked.

“Is she going to be all right? For how long is your sweetheart going to stay like this? Since when is she-” _Lying here, unresponsive?_

The Doctor shrugged at his companion, his look both sad and hopeful.

“I don't know” was his answer. It has only puzzled and irritated Donna further. “What do you mean, you don't know?” Her voice grew in volume. “Do you have _any_ idea how long is this state going to last?!”

The alien gulped. “It... varies, from person to person-”

“It varies _how_? By hours, days?”

“I can try and make an estimate-”

“Are you going to keep your Rose lying here and do nothing, expecting for a miracle?"

“This process doesn't belong on me. Only on Rose and perhaps on the old girl, a little.”

The TARDIS growled, sending him a Gallifreyan insult.

The Doctor was stunned. _I thought you despise dirty language?_

_It all depends on just how perceptive you are, Doctor._

* * *

 

The Doctor did not get a chance to retort. Rose Tyler has opened her eyes, sending him the very same insult in Gallifreyan telepathically, only the look in her eyes was bearing a completely different emotion.

_My love. Do you even understand what it means?_

_Sure thing. But I refuse to translate it into English._

The Doctor understood they weren't alone and it was very possible Donna would not approve of them not talking in the way she could understand.“Rose! How are you? I have been so worried-”

“Feeling as if I'd been beaten up with a thousand bricks, actually,” the girl spoke quietly. “Whatever has happened? Why am I here, in this unfamiliar place? Is this some sort of a hospital ward?” Her eyes were only glued to the Doctor's. Luckily, Donna Noble did not feel like interrupting. Actually, he wasn't sure if she was anywhere close. Everything felt way too quiet.

“No, Rose! We're still aboard the TARDIS,” he smiled sweetly at her. “What is the last thing you remember, love?”

“My head banging into a wall. It has only become worse afterwards, right? I seem to have lost consciousness, so-”

He beamed at her. “Can you tell me what day this is?”

Rose eyed him thoughtfully. “Is it important? Why are you so excited, anyway?”

“You are finally awake! That's why!”

“Finally?”

The Doctor sighed. “I have been terrified your traumas weren't going to start healing for a while still.”

“Do you mean _this_ is how wounds healing is supposed to feel?” Rose breathed, not believing him.

“You are not used to this yet, love. Your body is adjusting-”

 _For how long has my body been_ adjusting _already?_ She could feel an much longer period of time  than a couple of days had passed.

 _For several… weeks,_ he managed, afraid of his own words.

“Don’t be silly,” Rose muttered. “I might not be a… a Time Lady, not yet, not fully, anyway… But I can distinguish several weeks from several months just fine,” she smiled.

The Doctor beamed at her, proud. _You know._

Rose could not answer in any way, as Donna Noble has joined them then.

All of a sudden, she could feel her heart… hearts breaking to pieces, one look to the woman wearing a wedding dress answering her to some unwanted questions right away.

* * *

 

“Hi! I thought you might enjoy some company, Doctor! I don't think spending time looking at-”

Both the Doctor and Rose were eyeing Donna with panic, for completely different reasons.

Donna gaped at the girl now watching her with a sincere heartbreak shining on her face.

Without realising what she was doing, the girl addressed the Doctor telepathically. _Is this all it takes, Doctor?_

 _Rose-_ The Time Lord has realised Donna hasn't changed out of her bloody white bridal dress. _That's not-_

Rose has composed herself, still barely able to talk without her voice breaking. “Congratulations?”

Donna looked at Rose in panic, than at the self-explicatory dress she was still having on. “Rose. I swear, that's not what it looks like! The Spaceman is the very last person I would think of marrying!”

The fair-haired girl swallowed her tears, ready to believe in any reasonable, or even not so reasonable explanation by then. “Why…”

“I have accidentally found myself aboard the TARDIS with this alien. On my wedding day,” Donna was trying to keep the mood as light as possible. This poor girl might not yet be well enough to grasp some complicated explanations.

“So?” Rose was eager to hear the proof this woman was not posing any danger to what could possibly end up being something more-

 _I think it already is,_ the Doctor smiled at her softly. _So much more than we could imagine, love._

“The wedding is off. My husband-to-be has turned to be-” Donna shuddered.

“Calm down, Donna. The nightmare is over already!” The Time Lord shrugged. “I think you two would like to get to know each other better first, yes? This is Donna Noble, more or less, a victim of circumstances. This is Rose Tyler, a-”

“Your golden girl,” Donna stopped the Doctor. “It’s lovely to meet you, dear. Had I known the reason of his initial unwillingness to help and cooperate right away-”

“You would have shouted even more, even louder and more violent insults at me,” he shrugged, suddenly at ease.

“Something like-” Rose mouthed another Gallifrean insult, eyeing the Doctor curiously.

The Time Lord blushed, not having expected this. “No. Don’t.” _Is this what our prudish old girl has been teaching you? Sensual vocabulary?_

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Previously...**

_ The Time Lord blushed, not having expected this. “No. Don’t.” _ Is this what our prudish old girl has been teaching you? Sensual vocabulary?

* * *

 

**Golden**

**3.**

 

Rose giggled. “I didn’t think it actually meant what it said.”

The Doctor was stunned.

“The old girl doesn’t like using metaphors. Communicating with us telepathically is as much as she is ready to do… or so I thought,” he added thoughtfully.

“Which means?”

“She is ready to ditch her reasonable and fair approach towards things because of you,” he chuckled. “You should be proud, love.”

“I’m… sorry?”

The Doctor shrugged. “Don’t be silly. You are the only person who has ever been so close to the old girl. If she wouldn’t approve, rest assured, she’d make sure you understood, Rose.”

“I have no doubts about that,” she assured him. “Don’t you think the TARDIS is trying to tell us something?”

“I’m certain she does,” the Doctor looked at Rose knowingly. “Are you thinking what I’m thinking?”

Rose shrugged. “Either way, I am not giving in to her silly ideas.”  _ Even being a Time Lady doesn’t cancel the fact I’d been bedridden for what feels like a very long time. Have you forgotten? _

The TARDIS showed no emotion. She had been the one taking care of Rose’s unconscious self when the Doctor was off saving this wild redhead! The sentient vessel knew she was not going to forget this.

Right now was not the time to remind him about that; he has succeeded in saving Donna, after all!

While the old girl has had every reason to be upset about Rose’s impression of her having nothing to do with the Time Lady being fully healthy again, the ship was no fool and understood there was no way for the companion to know any of this.

The Doctor sent Rose an encouraging look. “How about getting you off this bed and away from this medical environment whatsoever, at last?”

_ Yes! But I believe your friend Donna might think it’s too soon for me to return to everyday life?  _ She blinked at him, not at all worried.

“She has no idea what our everyday life is like and she doesn’t know the exact number of… days you have been left under the old girl’s care, while I was busy filling my mind with saving Donna instead of sinking in panic and dread about having almost lost you for good, Rose.” 

The Doctor’s voice was nowhere as even as he wanted it to be.

The old girl began sending them both soothing vibes. The last thing she needed was making them recall and relive things supposed to be buried deep inside their minds, preferably too deep to ever manage to find these memories again. 

The TARDIS was sensible enough to double its strength when bathing Rose in it. Learning he has been spending time with someone else rather than looking after her twenty-four/seven might have saddened her favourite companion.

Rose giggled excitedly. “I have always known you were special, old girl. Thank you so much for taking care of us, no matter what!” Feeling the TARDIS’ support in whatever she did has never failed to impress Rose anew.

Donna Noble has come up to her then. “Aren’t you moving too much? Won’t it damage the equipment?”

The redhead was convinced it wasn’t right.

The Doctor shook his head. “There’s no need to worry, Donna! Rose is about to get up,” he beamed at the women.

The fair-haired companion blinked at him.  _ Why the sudden hurry? _

The Doctor blushed.  _ I want to pull you into a kiss of such intensity Donna wouldn’t think of questioning our relationship,ever. _

Rose eyed him questioningly, knowing they couldn’t discuss some things out loud with Donna present.  _ Has she ever? _

_ No, but one can never be too careful! _

She burst out laughing, startling the redhead.

“What?” The Time Lord was puzzled.

“I have just remembered something,” Rose grinned. “Something the Doctor has promised me, ages ago.”

“Forever?” He asked quietly, unsure.

“ _ I  _ have promised to spend forever with you,” she reminded him, her voice barely above a whisper. She knew perfectly well he hasn’t forgotten.

“Yes. I know. Could never forget something so important to both of us, love.”

Donna Noble cleared her throat, uncomfortable. The couple’s quiet words were growing louder and she wasn’t into getting to hear secrets and intimate conversations of others. “I think I’d better leave you two lovebirds to discuss what is truly important for the two of you on your own, yes?”

The redhead hated feeling completely unnecessary and mostly unnoticed. Unless it was in situations like this one. She enjoyed seeing people happy. 

“That would be best, thanks,” the Doctor spared a grateful glance at Donna.

The moment the fiery companion was out of the room, the Doctor could allow himself a relieved sigh.

Rose giggled. “Doctor. Are you sure you are ready to meet the new, different Rose?”

He shrugged, amused. “It depends on just how different the Time Lady Rose is from the human girl I have fallen for.”

“Free me from those bloody surveillance machines first and ask me then?”

The Doctor smiled at her softly.  _ Is it bad I am afraid to? _

Rose paled.  _ Oh? _

The Doctor could see the panic on her face.

“You have had the most experienced and careful doctor looking after and taking care of you while I was gone.”

The TARDIS buzzed thankfully.

“You are lucky I can’t remember most of the time the old girl has been patching my broken body up. The first thing I’d have asked myself not seeing you nearby would have been if I’d have made the stupidest mistake in my life by trusting your never-admitted feelings for me without question.”

The Doctor gulped. “I love you, Rose Tyler. Is this not too late for me to say it?”

She beamed at him. “Finally getting me off this technology and off this bed is surely taking you way too long for my liking, my Doctor!”

The Time Lord smiled knowingly to himself. 


End file.
